The present invention relates to a plastic pallet.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Pallets are used for storing and transporting goods. The pallets keep the goods away from the ground so that they can be lifted by a fork lift and transported. Plastic pallets are lighter than wood pallets. They are often reinforced by reinforcement tubes made of metal or composite materials in order to increase their load bearing capacity and bending stiffness.
Plastic pallets can be configured two-part and consist of a top part and a bottom part which can be joined so as to engage in one another and be connected. The top part has three runners and 9 feet. For example CH 702628 discloses a pallet with a hollow bottom part which is provided with ribs and which is welded to the top part. A border on the top part which is oriented towards the bottom part enables on one hand simple handling during welding and on the other hand achieves a flat connection of high accuracy and a smooth border.
CH 685549 discloses a plastic pallet with five reinforcement tubes which are clampingly fastened in semicircular recesses.
GB 242-1939 discloses a plastic pallet with a flat top part and flat bottom part and nine separate feet via which the top and bottom part are interconnected wherein both ends of the feet are respectively fastened by means of snap closures on the top part and bottom part of the pallet.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved plastic pallet with which has an increased impact resistance.